The Night Upon The Hill A Kataang Story
by Avatar67
Summary: Aang and Katara sit upon a hill on night watching the sunset talking about their defeat of the firelord different from actual anding of 3rd season though and some other things...rated "T" just in case.KATAANG
1. The Shared Sunset

**Note-This was written about a year ago (by yours truelly)was before I got to actually see the finale(but its after the death of the fire lord in this case). Please enjoy!(oh and PLEASE review,tell me what you think!)So now, on with the story!!**

A bird's cry was heard in the distance of the red sunset filled sky. "So the fire lord has been defeated, we need to figure out where to go from here," Aang said with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess so," replied a young water bender that sat beside him. The two were seated upon a hill side basking in the last rays left of the day. Sokka, Toph, Appa and Momo had all already gone to bed, but Katara and Aang had both wandered to the hill where they were now talking. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Katara asked while staring up at the sky that seemed to surround them forever.

"Huh… what?" asked Aang immediately thinking of a certain someone.

"The sunset…what did you think I meant?" she asked the boy next to her with an odd look written across her face.

"Oh.. nothing important," responded Aang who looked down sadly at his feet mentally kicking himself for being such a coward. There was silence for a few moments before Aang finally said, "Umm… Katara, I know this guy, right, and well he likes this girl who's older than him and she just takes his breath away, but there are always these other guys, older than him, who she ends up liking; he has no idea what to do since he cant take rejection to well, but he fears if he doesn't tell her soon he'll lose her to some other guy, so what do you think he should do?" Aang asked nervously.

Katara, being as naïve as she is, had a confused look on her face while she tried to comprehend all that Aang had just said. She finally came to a verdict and said, "He should face his fears and just tell her what he thinks, 'cause by the sounds of it he has some competition…"

More silence passed until Aang came up with an idea, "hey Katara, do you like anyone?" he asked with out caring for the directness of this certain question.

"What! Uhh… no, why do you ask?" Katara answered a bit quickly while her face seemed to get redder and redder, the truth was yes, him, but the thought of telling him didn't seem like a wise option to take.

Aang, not noticing her face, but just focusing on her words, just looked down sadly," Well I asked because I think I like you, like…a lot!" he answered before he could stop to think of the possible outcomes of this decision. He quickly slapped his hands to his face to keep himself from making anymore decisions that he might regret later. Now they were both sitting in a silence that seemed to ebb away at Aang mind and heart. Aang sat there twirling a piece of grass with his thumb and forefinger, with a blazing red face thinking that he had just done something that made him worthy for the medal "biggest idiot ever". But Katara was still staring up at the sky confused by what she had just heard. Was she dreaming? This did happen a lot in her dreams… "Well I'm going to go back to camp then," Aang said sadly starting to get up from where he had been sitting.

"No, Aang, wait!" she cried out while jumping toward Aang once he had made it only a few feet from her. "I like you to," was all she said as she squished him with a hug, Aang was amazed, that seemed so out of the blue to him, he thought she hadn't liked him at all like that.

Slowly they both raised there heads (Aang had grow taller since before the defeat of the fire lord and now was Katara's height). They gazed into each others eyes oblivious of the world around them as by some force their faces were becoming closer and closer, until the gap between their lips disappeared.

"Well, well, well, looks like twinkle-toes and sweetness finally hooked up," Toph said from behind the two teens. Aang and Katara quickly jumped apart trying, and failing, to hide their kiss from Toph.

"Huh Toph when did you get here?" asked Aang.

"Oh you would be surprised how easy it is to sneak up on two people oblivious to the world that surrounds them, twinkle-toes." She replied with a sly grin.

"We were not-"Katara was cut off by Toph.

"Yeah, its okay I'm not against you two, I knew it would happen some day, you should just hope Sokka feels the same way," she said. "So I'm going to go back to camp and catch up on some sleep" Toph finished,' oh and don't stay up making out to long, what if Sokka saw you?" she said with a small chuckle before turning from the two and heading into the woods toward camp. Katara just stood there dumb founded while Aang shuffled his feet waiting for Toph to be clearly out of ear shot.

**So how did you like it?Let me know by reviewing(please+thank you).Also this will be continued with another chapter very shortly(I have it written out I just have to get around to typing it...)  
**


	2. Thoughts Of the Past

**HI!UH..I DON'T OWN AVATAR. THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY LONGER THAN THE OTHER ONE, BUT I'M STARTING TO RUN OUT OF IDEAS SO IF ANYONE HAS ANY(THANKS XxorangeblossumxX FOR THE IDEA!) THEN PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

_When last we left Aang and Katara they had been caught, kissing, by none other than Toph_

"So…" said Aang slowly, "what are we going to do now?" he asked once he knew Toph was defiantly out of ear shot. He looked next to him trying to see Katara in what was now moonlight. She just seemed to have her mind off in "la-la-land" trying to fully realize everything that had just happened.

"Huh, about what?" she asked as she broke away from her dazed state.

"About Sokka…" Aang answered quietly, looking down crestfallen.

She paused to think it over for a moment before coming to "There's nothing we really CAN do but hope he accepts it". The young girl then went back to staring at the night sky as she had been doing before a "certain earthbender" came and well "interrupted" her.

She was thinking of the afternoons events. It all seemed so unreal to her, not to say she didn't love Aang (any good earthbender could feel her heart throb around Aang from at least a mile away), it just seemed like any moment she would just open her eyes to see the camp and the happy young airbender, Aang, basking in the warmth of Appa's fur.

"Well, either way we shouldn't worry about it too much," said Aang breaking Katara's silence. Katara only nodded in agreement and sat, with Aang, back down onto the hill, where they had been talking just minutes ago. Katara just sat there gazing up to the now star filled sky wondering of the possibility of all the nights events.

The young monk sat on the hill next to his love, the person who seemed to know him the most out of everyone he had ever met. He didn't mind that her mind was off in a far off land just, just as long as he was there with her upon the small hill.

Suddenly Katara scuched over closer to Aang and rested her head onto Aang's shoulder.

Although Aang seemed surprised he blushed and put his arm over her shoulder and thought. Thought of how her hair smelled like a fresh meadow, of the first days of spring, of everything he truly loved in this world. Aang turned his head ever so slightly to gaze down at the girl who was leaned against his shoulder.

Katara looked up from her, seemingly unbreakable, gaze at the stars. She felt as if someone was watching her, only to find Aang looking down at her, lost in her eyes with a dreamy look plastered upon his face as he suddenly started to lean closer towards her face.

"You know I think I'm falling in love with you Katara-" he said his head still a ways from her face.

"That right huh?" she said in a whisper with a smile spread upon her tan face as she closed the small gap that had been left between them. This time it seemed to last forever, well if forever is measured in how long someone takes to need air…(cough Katara cough). But as they broke away one thing seemed to cross both of their minds at the same time- "glad we didn't get interrupted again".

The rest of the night they sat leaning their shoulders together staring up at the endless sky, occasionally reminiscing about their times since the Southern Water tribe.

"You know I remember when I found you in that iceberg Aang; you were 'kinda' cute back then…" Katara said as she turned to the boy next to her with a small smile played across her lips.

"Oh, is that supposed to mean I'm not cute anymore!" the boy replied with false anger.

"Yup, "Katara responded with an even wider smile, "now you're quite handsome." She then reached over and started playing with his hair (he grew it back okay)

Aang seemed satisfied with that since he continued their reminisce of countless adventures. "Well do you remember those cave hippies, Katara?" he said with a smirk.

"How could I forget, they had some pretty catchy songs after all. Plus there was the actual cave to…" she said as she jokingly elbowed her friend.

He just blushed at her comment but then thought of something. He then leaned over to face her and said, "hey how come we kissed in the cave but didn't end up together till now?" he said with a confused look.

"Hmmm, your right. Well I think that was 'cause I thought we only kissed because it was sort of a required thing to get out and you weren't so keen on the idea when I had originally suggested it.,.." her voice starting to fade at the end.

Aang tried to cover up his past mistake by saying "uh, well you know I was caught off guard and all…you know I don't always say the right thing when I'm trying to play it cool…"

"What ever Aang, it doesn't really matter now does it?" she said trying to get the boy from playing on the defense.

"I suppose your right" he mumbled as he looked at the ground.

"Of course I am! Anyway it all worked out and here we are today…"she finished as she stretched out in a yawn.

"We should probably get back to the camp now, you seem kinda tired Katara," Aang said in a concerned voice. Katara just mumbled about how she was fine and that they could wait another minute as she laid her head on his lap so she could look up at the stars.

"Yeah alright" Aang said as he started to play with her hair-loopies which caused her to giggle slightly.

Time didn't seem to exist as they sat upon that hill but soon Katara soon drifted off to sleep leaving Aang who was looking down at her seemingly perfect face suddenly feeling as if he would drift off as well in any moment. As he laid his head upon the grass with Katara's head now on his stomach he drifted of to his own land of sleep.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW!IF YOU THINK I SHOULD ADD SOMETHING OR WHATEVER...BUT PLEASE I'M STARTING TO GET WRITTERS BLOCK SO ANY SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


End file.
